Love always leads to confusion
by Lady Mystic Fury
Summary: real thoughts from a real point of view thats all i can think of that sums up my story.
1. Chapter 1

Love always leads to confusion

chapter 1

Kagomes p.o.v.

I always knew that some how I would find love again, but i never thought that it would be with the ice prick himself.

I knew the moment i first saw him I was attracted and curious. I'm kind of like a cat, and you know what they say curiosity killed

the cat. I knew that it was deadly, that he was deadly, but the feeling of longing; the hope that he would feel the same way drove me crazy. I always loved Inuyasha but ever since kikyo came to live as a normal human he has been distant lately. I dare not bother miroku because he and sango are beginning their lives together, and shippou well, he's been his usual self. but what about what i want. I know it sounds selfish, but seriously the kami's must have it in for me to be alone the rest of my life. i Believed once that inuyasha and i were meant to be together but i don't know anymore. My love is still there but its changed, more to a sisterly type of love. Maybe i'm losing my mind. and when i see other women happy i become dark and eternally jealous. WHY? Why do i have these feelings. i don't know perhaps im meant to roam this world not knowing truly what love is. or maybe i have to chase it down instead of waiting it out like everyone else does. I'm not intirely sure of what i am going to to do. but i do know what i want and thats sesshomaru!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

SESSHOMARU'S POV

The damned miko wouldn't leave my mind, if and when she arrives I will rip her limb from limb.

Or maybe I'll just feast upon her beloved little AGH..... where is this coming from I don't want the miko.

What was her name anyways. I think it was something like komooge or something, anyways it doesn't matter.

may be if I hunt her down, No; that will only lead to disaster. UGH, what does this sesshomaru do now. What was i thinking again, oh yes the said miko

I wonder where the half wit is. probly fucking the claypot witch again, I mean honestly seriously the bitch was dead.

WHOA, since when does this sesshomaru use coarse language. Oh well. on with my life.

Kagomes POV

I wonder where he is, OooOooh, I can since him, he being his smexy self, what the F'k, I'm losing my mind.

maybe i'm mentally incapcitated, or something on that level. oh god i want him so badly. You know what screw it I'm gonna get laid even if it kills me..

So which way are you heading lover boy. West, what the hell which way is west, (okay use that brain of your kagome, i know follow him stupid.)

okay onward to the smexy demon lord to get laid and then rest in peace after mind blowing sex..

lemon warning:

(bitch, i smell bitch.)yes, well it seems she seeks me out, i wonder what for, anyways i shall devour her then kill her.

no must fuck now.

Sesshomaru, oh sesshomaru where are you.

oh come on I know your here, just come out and fuck me already you big fur ball.

BITCH, you will regret this.

and soon we both found eachother in a tango of the limbs. At first i didn't mind, okay i lied i minded alot i wanted to be dominate oh well

ahhhhhhh, sesshomaru faster please fuck me faster. bitch you will refrain from trying to control me since i am the one pleasuring you.

soon both matches of speed and rythm and the sound of slaping skin was heard. you can tell they both enjoyed it, sweat, is what kept them glued together.

their bodies became one that very night. oh they never knew that this night would change them for forever more.

as they both reached their flipped her on her hands and knees, released hold on her and gripped her clitorus reaping his prize, he can taste but that

didn't bother him. he loved her smell, her flavour. the very esscence she gave off. yes, she was extremely annoying, he thought but god she was good at being the tight sheath he will so willing bury himself in. Yes he was an ice prick but god did he know to pleasure a woman. unknown to them both that they had agreed on one thing

they knew they would never find a better bed parter then the one in front of them.

End lemon!

yes they lay in a heap on the forest ground, unconscious. wrapped in eachothers embrace.

and they have yet to wake to their error, oh yeah big trouble there.


End file.
